The present invention relates to shielded containers, and more particularly to a radiation-shielding container for storing and transporting a syringe holding a radiopharmaceutical.
Radiation-shielding containers for storing, transporting, and dispensing radioactive drugs are known in the art. Radioactive drugs, commonly known as radiopharmaceuticals, are used to treat a variety of illnesses. However, technicians and medical personnel who handle these drugs on a regular basis must take precautions to reduce their exposure to the radiation emitted by radiopharmaceuticals. These precautions include, among other things, the use of radiation-shielding containers to store radiopharmaceuticals.
Accordingly, radiation-shielding containers that are configured to hold vials of radiopharmaceutical liquid are known. Some containers provide access ports or other openings such that a liquid contained therein can be withdrawn from the vials using a syringe. Other containers exist that are configured to hold an individual syringe that contains radiopharmaceutical liquid. The syringe container is popular among hospitals and other care facilities because the radiopharmaceutical can be shipped and stored in pre-measured doses, thereby reducing the equipment and labor costs associated with storing and handling large quantities of radiopharmaceuticals.